


Счастливейшая пони в Эквестрии

by Doof_Ex_Machina



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Country & Western, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pastoral, Sharing a Bed, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Western
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doof_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Doof_Ex_Machina
Summary: Хоть Санфайр ещё и не знает, но сегодня она счастливейшая пони в Эквестрии.
Kudos: 2





	Счастливейшая пони в Эквестрии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Happiest Pony in Equestria](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643669) by Admiral Biscuit. 



> Выкладка на других ресурсах:  
> Ponyfiction — https://ponyfiction.org/story/15272/  
> Ficbook — https://ficbook.net/readfic/9510057  
> Fanfics — https://fanfics.me/fic145568

Санфайр живёт в Додж-Джанкшене, ей двадцать шесть лет, и хоть она ещё и не знает, но сегодня она счастливейшая пони во всей Эквестрии.

Она просыпается с первыми лучами солнца, с нежным дуновением ветерка из распахнутого окна и беспечным щебетом черногорлой овсянки на подоконнике. Сзади, обхватив её бок ногой, к ней прижимается любимый жеребец.

Утро может и подождать. Пони уютно устраивается в тёплых объятиях и закрывает глаза, чтобы улучить ещё пару мгновений блаженного сна.

• • •

Больше утро ждать не может. Санфайр выгибает спину, хрустит шеей и стряхивает c себя простыню. В коридоре она заглядывает во вторую спальню, где в объятиях Луны ещё сопит дочь, и выглядывает в окно — встающее солнце растекается золотом по далёким столовым горам.

Она вдыхает новое утро полной грудью, улыбается. В воздухе пахнет землёй и букетом трав и цветов, распустившихся после ночного дождя.

Включённая плита быстро нагревается, и, когда любимый спускается на кухню и ласково касается Санфайр носом, та уже вовсю жарит яичницу-болтунью и тосты из многозернового хлеба на чугунной сковороде.

— Бе-е-е, — у дочки иное мнение насчёт кушанья.

Санфайр только закатывает глаза, целует любимого в губы и возвращается к готовке завтрака.

• • •

Яичница получилась белой и воздушной, масло на тостах растаяло ровно как надо, а дочь без ворчания соглашается, чтобы ей быстренько расчесали хвост и гриву перед школой — куда она тут же убегает.

Стар Спур, не дожидаясь приглашения, принимается мыть посуду.

— Тебе сегодня надо на работу?

— Не-а, — Санфайр мотает головой. — Хотела остаться дома и заняться весенними делами.

— Так уже не весна.

— Ну опоздала чуток, что с того?

Настроение слишком хорошее, чтобы отложенные в долгий ящик дела могли его испортить.

• • •

Она помогает жеребцу одеться, повязывает на шею платок и поправляет латунную звезду на шляпе, затем целует — и он исчезает в дверях. В отличие от дочери, он был настроен решительно против расчёсывания, но в итоге кобыла победила и любимый покидает дом без спутанных прядей в гриве.

Он ещё не настоящий шериф, но однажды таким станет. Санфайр это знает сердцем.

• • •

Искушению завалиться на диван и провести день за бульварным романчиком трудно противостоять, но книжка может и подождать. В сюжете всё равно ничего не поменяется хоть на двадцатый, хоть на двадцать первый раз.

Кобыла перекапывает весь сарай, пока не находит банку побелки и кисть. Весна — пора перемен, и даже если уже не весна, что с того? После покраски забора осталось много неизрасходованной краски — более чем достаточно, чтобы оживить спальню.

…Ворсинки кисти ещё сухи, а пони уже чувствует, что хорошо поработала. Она отодвинула кровать и шкаф от стены, а потом хорошенько прошлась веником по скопившейся под ними пыли. Задвинуть мебель обратно — комната уже станет чище.

На этом можно было бы остановиться и расслабиться… Но книга подождёт.

Санфайр срывает с банки крышку и окунает кисть. При должной сноровке она достанет почти до потолка: если опереться на стену и вытянуть спину, можно дотянуться до карнизов.

• • •

Одна стена закончена, и Санфайр отступает назад, чтобы полюбоваться работой. Ни потеков на карнизе, ни клякс на полу, ни даже капель в волосах или на носу.

“Да я могла бы стать маляром”.

Она прокручивает мысль в голове. Говорят, в больших городах вроде Мэйнхэттена и Филлидельфии есть пони, которые только и делают, что красят. И даже больше, там бывают такие мосты, которые маляры красят без передышки, чтобы мост не заржавел и не упал, начиная с одного конца, и едва они добираются до другого края, как начинают заново.

Как бы она себя чувствовала, если бы каждое утро просыпалась с мыслью, что ей надо заново обходить дом с кистью в зубах? Наверное, не очень воодушевлённо. Красить нужно весной, в крайнем случае летом. Стены спальни не рухнут, если их не побелить.

• • •

Когда со спальней покончено, на дне банки ещё плещется немного краски. Можно было бы снова накрыть её крышкой, но Санфайр сейчас в прекрасном настроении, так что не успевает побелка в комнате высохнуть — покрашены оказываются ещё три стены курятника.

Кур трудно понять, трудно узнать, о чём они думают, но раз кудахтают — значит, наверное, довольны свежеокрашенным домиком. Вот она точно довольна.

• • •

На обед хлеб с сыром и стебельки люцерны — они восхитительны! Отличное дополнение к такому же отличному дню.

Не успевает Санфайр доесть, как раздаётся стук и из дверного проёма высовывается мордочка почтальонши.

— Забежала обрадовать: тебе письмо от сестры.

— Джонаголд мне написала?

Жеребятами они были неразлучны, а потом сестра уехала, и они как-то отдалились друг от друга — грустный итог взросления. “Джонаголд, Кортленд-Уэй, Понивилль” — один лишь вид адреса на обратной стороне письма навевает счастливые воспоминания.

На мгновение Санфайр потерялась в прошлом и даже не заметила, как почтальонша ушла. Санфайр проводит ножом по верхнему краешку конверта, но мысли её заняты прошлым, прятками в садах и запахом душистых яблок.

Вспоминается первый поцелуй, о котором она шёпотом рассказывала Джонаголд в спальне, потом — как помогала сестре одеваться на выпускной бал и гадала, будет ли свидание и у неё тоже, когда придёт её очередь… И свиданье было, да ещё и жеребёнок впридачу.

Она дважды перечитывает письмо, а затем пишет ответ, и слова приходят ей в голову без всяких усилий. Иногда бывает трудно придумать, что сказать. Извиниться ли за то, что не написала раньше? За то, что не навещает чаще? Сегодня у неё кружится голова от счастья и запаха краски, почерк ровный, и перо танцует по странице, двум, трем.

Санфайр аккуратно складывает листы и подписывает конверт: “Санфайр, Норт-Энд, Додж-Джанкшен”. Ещё есть время сбегать на почту, купить марку и, если повезёт, застать Стар Спура за работой.

• • •

Рынок — заманчивое место, изобилующее искушениями. Дома хватает еды, ничего особого тем более не нужно, но Санфайр вышла в город, так почему бы не поглазеть немного перед возвращением? Дочка, может быть, уже пришла домой, а может и нет, но она — большая кобылка и не пропадёт без присмотра взрослых.

Санфайр теряется в сплетнях и бойкой торговле, а ещё в коротком взгляде на Стар Спура у дальнего края прилавков. Ей не сильно-то нужна морковь, но пучок вот этих рыженьких очень свежий, едва-едва сгрузили с поезда. Всё-таки стоило захватить перемётные сумки.

У Стар Спура почти развязался платок, и Санфайр могла бы пойти и его подтянуть, но передумывает. Лёгкая неряшливость придаёт жеребцу больше шарма.

Она посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и, махнув хвостом, уходит с рынка, закинув на спину пучок морковок.

• • •

Корнфлауэр, нацепив на кончик носа очки, уткнулась носом в домашнюю работу. Глядя на неё в таком виде, Санфайр всегда испытывает тревожное чувство, словно это она маленькая, а Корнфлауэр — большая и взрослая.

В большинстве случаев зрение для дочери не проблема, а на расстоянии оно так вообще отличное. Домашка была для неё тем ещё испытанием, пока ей не поставили диагноз “дальнозоркость” — и очки для чтения исправили беду.

— Как в школе?

— Ну так, — пожимает плечами Корнфлауэр.

— И всё?

— Типа, — она корчит недовольную физиономию. — Сегодня проходили историю древней Эквестрии, когда там ЗЕП основали и всякое.

— О да, помню те деньки, — улыбается Санфайр. — Мы тогда жили в пещерах, и я — подымаюсь в школу по склону холма, снега по грудь, да ещё сестра на спине.

— Ну да-а-а, конечно, — Корнфлауэр закатывает глаза. — Молви, о старейшая, кто основал Мэйнхэттен?

— Халф Мун.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Из школы. Все в школу ходившие это знают.

— Ладно, — Корнфлауэр поднимает очки на лоб и обводит кухню взглядом, пока её глаза не замирают на матери. — Хочешь выйти за Стар Спура?

— Можно, — настроение слишком хорошее, чтобы держать язык за зубами.

— Надо. Он хороший.

• • •

В голове проносится, что она ведет себя не как подобает настоящей кобыле, но Санфайр прогоняет мысль. Конечно, ужин мог бы готовиться, пока она помогала Корнфлауэр с домашним заданием, но плита осталась холодной и нетронутой.

Вместо этого семья сидит на шерстяном одеяле под гаснущим светом заходящего солнца. Не в каком-нибудь необычном месте, просто на границе своего участка.

Вместо ужина у них пикник. Главное блюдо — свежая морковь, которую только сегодня утром сгрузили с поезда, свежая морковь, которую выменяла и заботливо принесла домой Санфайр. На гарнир многозерновой хлеб. Аперитивом служит бутылка трёхлетнего красного вина из погреба, а десертом — небольшая бутыль абрикосового бренди, раздобытая Стар Спуром.

Двое взрослых жмутся друг к другу на одеяле, их взгляды устремлены ввысь, а мысли витают где-то далеко. В сторонке на склоне песчаного холма Корнфлауэр разглядывает небо, устремив дальнозоркие глаза на звёзды, которые сначала по одной, а затем десятками зажигаются в последних лучах солнца. Вопрос о браке, не озвученный, но и не давящий тяжестью, витает в воздухе. Время покажет, что будет дальше, а сейчас они думают о настоящем, глядя, как по бескрайнему небу проносится росчерк падающей звезды.

• • •

Санфайр живёт в Додж-Джанкшене, ей двадцать шесть лет, и хоть она ещё и не знает, но сегодня она счастливейшая пони во всей Эквестрии.


End file.
